Power Rangers: Birds Of Prey
by JaceDLark
Summary: A few years after Dai Shi's defeat, the Avian Lords escape their prison. Four young bird spirit students from the Pai Zhuq academy have been chosen as Earth's protectors with Casey, the Tiger Master. Warnings - Het & Slash relationships and OC's. JF fic.
1. Leaving The Academy

AUTHOR'S NOTES

How can I say this delicately? Erm, I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS! I honestly wish I did because I would totally be filthy rich, but I don't (waaaaaaah!). I also don't own anything else like the Mr Men series or types of clothes or anything, just the contorted reality of my imagination.

This is a slash fic aka a fic containing male/male and female/female relationships. In real life there are many of these relationships and strictly het stories seem wrong to me. If you don't want to read overtures and relationships between same sexes, don't bother reading my story. Please note there will also be some het relationships too, so those of you who squick at that don't fear I don't plan to expand too much on them. You have been warned!

Also - I'm an Aussie which means some words will be spelt differently to what you may expect (eg. Colour instead of Color) and some other terms may be skewed (eg. Mobile instead of Cell Phone). I am proud of being an Australian and anyone telling me I'm doing things wrong when they're correct where I live just makes me cranky.

I have rated this fic as M because I may include some cursing, there will be some violence (every power rangers episode is riddled with it) and there will also be development of relationships with some mature content (but nothing extremely explicit).

Lastly, I loathe having disclaimers on every page, so this will be it. I assume those people reading this fic will be intelligent enough to read chapter one first...

Hope you enjoy this Power Rangers story!

Jace.

* * *

**Power Rangers - Birds Of Prey**

_Chapter One - Leaving The Academy_

_Sharon's P.O.V._

I glanced around the cafeteria searching for my friends, my tray of lunch in my hands. Spotting them over by a far wall I stomped my way there whilst the other Pai Zhuq students scurried out of my way. I gracelessly plonked my tray of food on the table before perching myself on a chair. Nobody blinked in surprise anymore but I suppose they're used to my ways and are probably immune to my brash manner. "Hi," I announced with little enthusiasm.

"Heya!" announced Richelle cheerfully. Nearly everything she did was cheerful. At most times it causes me to cringe, today is no exception. Containing myself, I manage a small grin hoping that it didn't look like a grimace. Rich was one of those blonde girls that always looked to everyone else's happiness before her own. I honestly don't know how she does it. At the moment her mission in life seems to be to make mine miserable by trying to get me to laugh. She is yet to succeed.

"Good morning Sharon," greeted Charlie, his green eyes sparkling at mine. "How has your morning been today?" he inquired politely as he delicately sliced through the goop on his plate.

"Fine," I brushed off the question. He didn't need to know that I am still struggling in Master Guin's classes. Of all the birds to instruct the bird mastery classes, a penguin, really? It's one of about three birds that can't even fly. Talk about ironic.

Thank the animal spirits that each of her classes is one on one or my friends would already know exactly how poorly I'm doing in them. Originally, we started hanging out a few years ago because we each had a bird as our animal spirit. When I first heard the term _Bird Brigade_ from one of our classmates I was so livid that I almost beat the snot out of him. Master Mao's teachings were the only thing that stopped me. Now when I hear the name of my group I feel almost proud. They're the first group of friends I've ever had.

I was distracted from my first bite of food by a wildly waving fork, showing me that its owner was too busy trying to swallow his food to speak. The last member of our circle of friends is Wesley Banks. He's definitely the smartest of us all and it's no surprise to me that his animal spirit is that of the owl. Despite his vast intellect, he's almost as fierce in the sparring ring as me. There's a reason for that, one that Rich and Charlie will never fully understand.

Wes and I grew up in one of the districts in Ocean Bluff which nobody tends to mention. Sea Wharf. It's where the infamous Piranha Cartel lives with its fear ruling the streets. The buildings are decrepit and derelict. The citizens living there are poor due to the "safe money" they pay the Piranhas to keep them secure. Really, it's just pure blackmail. Anyone who doesn't pay gets the snot beaten out of them and more demands to pay. Everyone else in Ocean Bluff turns a blind eye, happy in their own prissy worlds.

The Pai Zhuq academy was the only way for me to escape from there. Wes could have gained a scholarship to any school he wanted to get to but thankfully he chose to join me here. Sucking in a breath, I refocussed my attention on Wes, whose fork froze in midair as he finally swallowed his mouthful.

"Hi," he said.

"That's it?" I asked incredulously. All that fork spinning for that one miniscule word? Damn he can be infuriating!

He smiled at me as if he knew exactly what was going through my head. His left arm, the one I was sitting next to was slightly tensed, ready to defend himself if I swatted at him. As if I would give him the satisfaction. I rolled my eyes and jammed the jelly on my fork into my mouth. He slightly relaxed when I made no move to thwack him but his relief was short-lived.

It started as a tingle just below my eyes before fire swept a path from my eyes down my spine to my toes. My whole body clenched at the pain coursing through my veins. I could hear loud trills from unfamiliar birds that put chills into my body, warring restlessly with the fire. After what seemed like an eternity the feelings and sounds subsided leaving me completely disorientated. A look at my friends told me that they endured a similar experience.

There was, however, no disruption at the other tables in the hall. It was as if no one else knew the pain we had been in. Why us? Why had we been affected? We kept eating our food with no words. None were necessary. We each knew we shared the same whatever it was.

Just as I was finishing my meal, a hush settled around the room and I could soon see why. Master Mao was strolling at a sedate pace with four other masters in his wake. I recognised Master Guin immediately and the other three were known to be the former Jungle Fury rangers. They made their way steadily through the gathered students to our table. There are no words that can adequately describe my shock, he had never spoken a single word to me since the first day I had arrived at the Pai Zhuq Academy and that was just a cursory welcome. "Charles, Wesley, Sharon and Richelle, come with me," his serene voice ordered.

With a quick glance at my friends, we rose as one and followed the Master of the Academy. We were led through many paths of the temple and eventually into a stone room I had never seen before. There were relief carvings on the walls and nearly every surface contained red candles which cast a warm glow through the cold room. The four of us stood in the middle of the room waiting for Master Mao to speak but we were surprised to hear a feminine voice from behind.

"I assume you recently felt the powerful bird spirits during your recess?" announced Master Guin causing the four of us to turn her direction with varying looks of distress on our faces. She was standing between the former Power Rangers. Our expressions caused her to smile. She always did enjoy taking others by surprise. A curse word flew through my mind before I got myself under control. I nodded demurely, just like my friends had. "Something I never thought would occur has come to pass."

The Penguin Master heaved a large breath before reciting a story which had no doubt been passed down from master to master through the ages. "Long ago, the ancestors of the Pai Zhuq Academy lived far from here. Each and every day they were threatened by the Avian Lords. Each time they moved to a new home the Lords followed them. The kung fu moves used to combat the Avian Lords were the birth of our avian fighting styles. The styles were passed down from master to student as our ancestors constantly battled for their survival.

"Eventually after almost three centuries of unrest, a young warrior with the spirit of the Albatross managed to taunt all eight of the Avians at once before soaring away. Now, albatrosses are known for flying without the need to stop for vast periods of time. She flew for days and weeks with the Lords right behind her until after over a year later, she hovered over the Crest of the Winds. The Lords, thinking she was finally at her end and weak from the flight, followed her swiftly only to discover that they had been led into a trap. The months of relentless flying let their senses be dulled. The warrior sealed them in a perpetual vortex of air currents over the Crest, to live out eternity in their swirling prison.

"It seems that someone has released them. Whilst they may take a brief time to recuperate, I am certain that they will soon turn their attention to the destruction of not only our academy but the rest of the world as well. As our four most promising avian students, Master Mao and I have decided that the fate of our world will rest on your wings."

I contained myself for barely a moment before I stuttered out a single word, "W-W-WHAT!"

"Master Guin is correct, young Eagle. I have decided that as you are the best students for this situation. Whilst it is possible for any student to learn levitation from Master Swoop, such as Master Jag did." The old Master gestured in Theo's direction before continuing, "Avian students possess a natural aptitude for it. Every advantage will be necessary to defeat the Avian Lords."

A frown crinkled Wes's brow as he was no doubt considering every fact at the speed of light. "Whilst I understand why you have chosen us for this task, how on Earth can we be expected to defeat these Lords? There are only four of us and our skills will be no match for them if they are a powerful as you say."

"That's true, it certainly won't be an easy task," announced Master Guin as she flicked a little rogue hair out of her face. "However in the end, there will be eight of you to combat the evil Avian Lords."

Richelle tilted her head as she contemplated the Penguin Master. "How can you be sure that there will be eight of us?"

Master Mao answered the question. "You shall find out in time."

"What exactly is it you want us to do first?" inquired Charlie to Master Mao.

"Your first step will be moving to your new home with Master Tai."

"Master Tai?" I asked in what I hoped was a respectful tone. "Wouldn't Master Guin be much more suited to this as she is also a Bird Master?"

The Penguin Master smiled at me. "Whilst I am more adept at working with you all, Master Tai is much more suited to this task as he has intimate knowledge of the technology which you will be working with. Plus, do you really think I would be of much use as my animal spirit cannot even fly?"

I refused to comment as I had thought that many times before. She smirked even more as if she knew my thoughts. I was saved from this predicament by Wes. Thank the animal spirits for him.

"Technology?" he inquired politely even though everyone could tell he was dying to know all about it.

Master Tai dismissively said, "You shall find out about it later. For now you need to grab any equipment you think you shall need and meet me at the temple's entrance at dusk." The Tiger Master turned on his heel and strode from the room.

The Cheetah Master looked at Wes's forlorn face for not only being denied the knowledge he wanted but for being dismissed so easily. "Don't worry about it, Wesley. He's always been rather temperamental but I think that's mostly due to his Tiger spirit. He'll warm up to you all rather quickly."

He looked genuinely soothed by Master Chee's words. Master Jag grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him. "It makes me want to join them, you know?"

Smiling into his eyes, the Cheetah Master agreed.

Master Mao looked consideringly at our group before nodding in approval at whatever he was thinking about. "I suggest you start to gather your things. Enjoy your adventure, young chicks." We bowed to our Master before following his instructions.

* * *

Well there it is, the first chapter of many. Hope you enjoyed it, lemme know what you think by reviewing. Flames will be used to keep my feet warm in winter. Constructive Criticism always welcome!

I've also uploaded some art of the OC's in this story at my account at deviantART if you'd like to check them out. So far I've only done Sharon but the rest will eventually follow (if only work would stop taking up so much of my time!). My account name is JaceDLark, just like my name here.


	2. Northern Breeze

**Power Rangers - Birds Of Prey**

_Northern Breeze_

_Wesley's P.O.V._

Looking around the streets, I was rather unimpressed. We had journeyed from the Academy to a city I'd never heard of before - Northern Breeze. It was a coastal town with lots of skyscrapers, in fact in many ways it reminded me of Ocean Bluff. I suppose that's why I'm not too impressed. Richelle seems to find the place amazing but she tends find everything amazing.

Master Tai led us confidently through the streets past vendors and vagrants without stopping. Eventually we halted in front of a coffee shop called the _Swift Service Cafe - for coffee on the fly_. A little bell tinkled as Master Tai led us into the interior despite the fact the sign said the cafe was closed. The walls were painted a muted purple colour and the tables were cleaned, ready for the day to begin. Towards the far end of the room was a long black bar interlaced with purple birds where, no doubt, the coffee was prepared for the customers.

Instead of photographs or posters around the room, there were many fake windows displaying a delightful panorama of lush hills and forests with birds perched happily on branches. They looked rather life-like and I almost expected one of them to swoop in and flit about. It lightened the room and made it seem like I'd stepped into a new world. I knew most of the optical techniques used of course but it was so well done that I almost didn't care about the mechanics of it all. Which for me is something truly impressive.

A young man entered the room with a large scowl. He was rather short, with light brown hair. "Excuse me," he said politely with a cold edge. "We're not open for another fifteen minutes. I'm afraid you'll have to come back then." He tried to shoo us to the door before he realised that Master Tai was not going anywhere.

The Tiger Master looked the teenager up and down before announcing in a calm yet certain voice, "I need to speak to Steven Richardson."

The boy blinked in surprise. "He's not here yet, can I pass on a message for you?" He looked at our new master speculatively.

Master Tai shook his head. "No, I need to see him in person with my, ah, friends."

The youth shifted his weight a few times as he tried to work out his next move. "Would you like to take a seat? He won't be much longer."

"No," answered our master. "Go upstairs and fetch the old bird. I know he lives up there."

"Um, okay," decided the worker before walking to the door at the back of the room.

I sat down in one of the chairs as we waited silently, nobody really wanted to talk in front of our new master. He seemed rather scary, despite Master Chee's declaration that it was just a front. Nobody likes to anger a tiger. Really, that's just a recipe for disaster.

Richelle smiled as she moved to the seat beside me, tugging a reluctant Sharon behind her. Naturally, Charlie glided over and slid into a free chair. Sharon opened her mouth and was about to break the silence that we'd been in since we'd left the Academy yesterday evening. She stopped though as footsteps were now audible from behind the door the boy had disappeared into. Our heads turned as one to see who would emerge.

A middle-aged man appeared with an angry expression on his face, he had a bald spot surrounded by bright red hair. His grey eyes flicked about the room and settled on me before moving on to examining my friends. The frown deepened until he spotted Master Tai. His eyebrows shot up, he blinked and a wild grin then made it's way onto his face. "Well, well, well. Look what the overfed orange and black cat's dragged in. As I live and breathe, Casey Rhodes, how are you!"

The man walked over and threw his arms around our master with a wicked grin as Master Tai commented, "Pretty good, Steve. The world's in peril again so who am I to complain?" I shot a look at Sharon who seemed completely surprised by our master's behaviour. After several moments it was clear that Steve was not letting go. Master Tai twisted out under one of Steve's arms only to get caught in a reverse grip from the cafe owner. Now with his back to Steve, we could see that the master was smiling. It was the first time I had ever seen him do so and I trained with him at least three times a week for over a year in combat training classes.

After a few more minutes and some frantic writhing, the Tiger Master finally extricated himself from the owner's grip who cheerfully spoke. "You're getting rusty, Sonny. That took far too long, and you call yourself a master!" Despite the rebuke, the man grinned at the somewhat embarrassed Tiger Master. "Now what brings you to my humble abode, Tiger?"

With a meaningful glance at the young worker who had sidled in whilst the two were engaged in their, erm, hug, the master asked, "Can we go upstairs for a little chat? It's a matter of a delicate nature."

Steve nodded curtly as he signalled for all of us to follow him. As we walked over to the doorway, Steve called out, "Hey Jamie! Open the store, will you? I'll be down as soon as I can." The boy nodded with a small scowl as we walked up a steep flight of stairs to emerge into a large room full of nearly everything I could imagine. There was a huge basketball court, bookcases filled with books on nearly any subject I could ever think of, board and computer games, a whole kitchen area and several doors leading to who knows where. I was practically drooling already.

We all plonked down in various beanbags near our master as he took a laboured breath to begin. "Steve, the Avian Lords have escaped."

The man just blinked at our master. "I know."

There was a beat before Master Tai answered with, "What?"

Steve scowled and whacked him with a spare beanbag. "Case, what's my animal spirit?"

The Tiger blinked before looking guiltily at the man. "Ah, an albatross."

Steve rolled his eyes and I rolled mine as well. Naturally Steve had experienced the vision too. He turned to face the rest of us. "I hope you're smarter than your master or the world might be in deep trouble."

Sharon smirked at him whilst Richelle glared. I was hard pressed to contain my mirth. It was one of those rare times when my two friends appeared to be completely opposite to their usual personas. Charlie seemed uninterested in the banter. Master Tai was glaring at his friend.

"Anyway," announced the master. "Students, this is Steve a friend I've had for quite a few years. We were friends when I was a cub at the Pai Zhuq Academy."

It was now Steve's turn to scowl. "Has RJ taught you nothing Casey?" he seethed venomously.

Master Tai looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Are you planning to call them students for goodness knows how long?" thundered the red-haired man. "What was the first thing RJ said when you called him Master?"

"Oh, ah, Just, um, call me RJ," he replied sheepishly. He looked at the four of us with a red blush tinting his cheeks. "Please, call me Casey. Sorry that I've been acting really weirdly so far but last time something like this happened, I was the cub and I really feel out of my depth."

The four of us looked at each other before Richelle answered for us. "That's okay Mast... I mean C-Casey. We've been pretty overwhelmed ourselves." Charlie and I nodded in agreement whilst Sharon just stared at him.

Casey smiled weakly at her before speaking once again to Steve. "This is Richelle Faulkner, she has the spirit of the crane." He gestured to her and she flashed one of her many dazzling smiles.

"What a pleasure," cooed Steve. With a glance at Casey he noted, "She reminds me of Lily."

Casey nodded a little before looking to Charlie. "This young man is Charles Williams the Second, a peacock student."

The smile on Charlie's face slipped only for a moment before he stated in clear, professional tones, "Please, I prefer the nomenclature of Charlie." His spoilt childhood was a constant source of annoyance for him. When he first started at the academy, the boy suffered from some of the others for having both the peacock as his animal spirit and for being rich. He was proud of being a Williams but was mercilessly taunted for it. Over time, he lost quite a bit of his snobby attitude but every now and then, it would return full force.

Steve nodded at him before turning speculative eyes my way. I introduced myself, I didn't need a master to do that for me. Sharon must have felt the same way, as she stated her name and spirit animal too.

"Well," noted Steve. "It's no surprise that you're all here. This cafe has always housed an Albatross ever since it was first made. It was constructed with the purpose of keeping the powers safe from those that could abuse them until the eight were needed. I must admit, I thought I wouldn't be around to see this time. Anyway, welcome to your new home!"

"We're going to live here?" asked Sharon rudely. We knew she didn't mean it that way but Sharon had a way of making everything sound rude. Casey cringed as Steve looked a little affronted.

Casey immediately apologised for his student. "Sorry Steve. Eagles, like tigers, have a tendency to say things before they think."

Steve smirked back at Casey. "Yes, I remember the time that Theo said..."

"Let's save the stories for later," interrupted Casey quickly with a pained expression.

Steve looked at us conspiringly. "Don't worry, I'll tell you all of his stories when he's not around." He wiggled his eyebrows as Casey gaped at him. "Anyway," he said, turning away from the master that was currently impersonating a fish. "You'll be living here for quite a while. Now find yourself a room and make yourselves at home. Don't think this is going to be a picnic though, I expect each of you to work shifts in my cafe when you're not out battling the Avian Lords. Take the rest of the day to settle in and I'll see you around, I'd better check on how Jamie's doing, it's probably the 'on the way to work' rush."

The shop owner had barely opened the door when a shriek met everyone's ears. "Thank God you're finally here. They've been eating me alive." I think poor Jamie had been overrun.

We all looked at Casey. He shrugged his shoulders and with a smile he said, "Find yourselves a room and find some clothes instead of those pyjamas." He looked a little zoned, he was probably reliving a memory.

I selected a room with pale blue walls. It had a closet full of clothes which seemed predominately blue and I chose a black shirt with a blue shiny dragon on the front with black slacks. I was about to collapse on the bed and sleep but after a pause I didn't. Whilst I've barely slept and my owl spirit was loudly protesting, I figured I may as well give them a hand downstairs. I heaved a long sigh at my damned need to be good all the time, smoothed some of my dark brown shoulder length hair past an ear and made my way to the cafe below.

It was packed. Every table was full and there was a long line of customers at the register. I immediately strode behind the counter, past Steve (who gave me a smile) and Jamie (who scowled at me) to stand behind the register. I read the labels on the till and began processing orders at a fast pace which caused Jamie's scowl to deepen. You'd think he'd be happy that he didn't have to do everything himself but no. It's not my fault I'm intelligent and confident at working machines.

After a while the amount of people in the cafe lessened considerably and I assumed the rush was over. I walked past Jamie who was busy at the cappuccino machine, humming something to himself and I approached Steve. "Hey," I announced to him. "I'm pretty wiped so I might catch you later."

He smiled back at me. "Thanks for your help, Owl. As owls are nocturnal beasts, I'm amazed you're still awake."

"Not for much longer!" I smirked as I tiredly returned to my claimed bedroom. I collapsed on my new bed fully clothed and was immediately asleep.


	3. Little Miss Sunshine

**Power Rangers - Birds Of Prey**

_Little Miss Sunshine_

_Richelle's P.O.V._

With a huge yawn, I stretched expansively before hopping out of bed. After a quick rummage through the closet in my new room I discovered that there were many different articles of clothing to choose from. It had been years since I had found myself in this kind of predicament. At the Pai Zhuq Academy we wore our blue training uniforms all the time. The triangles down the front counted the number of years a student had been learning. Me, I had three triangles on my uniform, same as the other three. Hmmm - this could take a while.

The first thing I noticed was that most of the wardrobe was made up of yellow clothes. Oh goody! I love yellow! There was nearly anything I could imagine hidden in the recesses of the closet including several pairs of yellow gloves, four sets of yellow jeans (how on Earth can denim be yellow? Maybe I should ask Wes, he'd know!) and even a garishly bright set of yellow overalls (I'm NEVER wearing that atrocity). One of the shirts however managed to catch my eye and made me smile. Printed on the faded yellow shirt was a little creature with pink hair ties in her plaits. Underneath it were the words _Little Miss Sunshine_ in bright colours. I located a black skirt with yellow trim at the bottom and donned my new ensemble with a set of sneakers. To complete my new outfit I tied my honey blonde tresses back with a headband which had a yellow butterfly on it.

I've never really been a vain person but for the first time in years, I had unrestricted access to a mirror and couldn't help but check out every angle of my new clothes. After double and triple checking that no one else could see me, I struck a few martial arts poses before launching into a couple of simple katas. I was supremely satisfied that if I did need to defend myself, I would not be hampered by my new clothing. It would not do for me to forget myself and go mad with accessories. I wouldn't be able to adequately throw a jab or a kick despite how much I really wanted to wear all of the jewellery in the chest on my desk. I did succumb to the siren call of a gold heart-shaped locket. Hey, I'm not infallible, you know!

Now dressed, I dreamily left my new room in search of the others. I made a small snack in the kitchen area before strolling with my banana smoothie to the indoor basketball court. Sharon was using the space but not for shooting some hoops. It seemed that she also took advantage of the early hour to perform some katas too. I really had to stifle my laughter at her outfit. It was completely Sharon. All she wore was a plain red singlet and black shorts. No accessories, no frills just the bare essentials.

"Morning," she stated brusquely without even breaking from her movements to finish the kata with a bow.

"Hey Sharon," I replied sunnily before taking a large sip from my smoothie. I placed it on a nearby table before moving to stand next to her.

I joined in with the next kata without words. It was one of my favourites. These are the moments I enjoy the best. The only times I ever feel like Sharon and I understand each other are times like this, when our bodies are synched together in fluidic motions. We never really argue or have huge fights but Sharon's a master at separating herself from the rest of us. I've made it my mission in life to remind her that we will always be here for her. She's needed this reminder on a few occasions like when her temper gets the best of her and she finds herself biting off more than she can chew.

As we finished up a small smile graced her lips, causing mine to resurface once more. She glanced at my shirt before her trademark scowl resurfaced. This caused me to laugh quite a bit. Typical Sharon. I wonder why she's so against fun things. "Well, Little Miss Sunshine," she stated. "How about a little spar?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I should have known the only way you'd come this close to sunshine would be to try to kill it."

"Try? More like succeed," she retorted.

I noticed that she didn't deny my claim as I giggled at her, knowing full well that it would rile her up even more. It most certainly did. Without waiting for her to sputter something indignantly at my unrestrained chuckling, I lunged a sweeping sidekick which she only barely managed to block.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you would attack me first," Sharon announced as she threw a few punches at my face, which I deflected away.

"Live and learn," I replied as I flipped over her head to attack from behind. She actually evaded every punch and kick without even turning around. What a show off. A quick roll to the left later, we were once again facing each other in our battle stances. The tension was palpable. As we stared each other down a small squeak was all that alerted me, there was someone behind me. Sharon's eyes never left mine but I could still note a little surprise in them.

I heard a muffled swoosh and cartwheeled immediately to my left, narrowly avoiding a fist that would have hit my shoulder. "Nice, Rich," noted Sharon, approval in her eyes as I turned to look at my assailant. It was to my credit that I didn't embarrass myself as I discovered that it was Master T... I mean Casey. He looked at the both of us as we looked back at him. I had a bad feeling about this. It felt like a trap.

Almost as if it were an answer to my last thought, I heard another even more silent step from behind. I had a sneaking suspicion that it would be Steve. For some reason the two of them appeared to be as thick as thieves. This time I did not wait for the person behind me to attack, I brought the fight to them. "Let loose the Crane," I announced without warning as my right hand immediately flew behind me in what I hoped was the correct direction. I heard the trill of my crane spirit as she soared (hopefully) toward my hidden adversary.

Sharon wasted no time in leaping toward Casey so I trusted her to keep him busy as I turned around to see Steve struggling to his feet. I had been right and also scored a direct hit! Go me! I flashed him one of my many smiles as he resumed a stance which was rather similar to mine. "Very clever, Richelle. Now let's see how well you cope with me." He sprung at me with legs and fists flying like mad. I avoided his kicks and punches for quite some time before I decided I was through with being on the defensive. I attacked with everything I had but Steve always seemed one step ahead. I caught one of his kicks but he used that to throw me over his shoulder onto the floor behind. Ouch, that really hurt. Add that to my exhaustion and I was ready to head back to bed, or perhaps a nice long bath.

Steve walked over and extended a hand which I readily accepted. He hoisted me to my feet before we moved to sit on a couple of bean bags. I snagged the remains of my smoothie on the way. Sharon was eyeballing me from where she sat as if she had never seen me before. I must admit I found it a little unnerving. "Well young lady, that was a very nice display over there," complimented Steve. "You really caught me off guard at the beginning with your crane spirit and you managed quite a long time before you wore out your batteries. You'll need that skill more in the future but it is always handy to start working on your endurance now."

I smiled tiredly at the compliments and tried to absorb as much of his knowledge as I could. "Thanks Steve. How were you able to keep going for all that time?"

He chuckled and gestured to Casey who explained it to us. "As each animal is different so are their animal spirits. By having learned to live harmoniously with your own animal spirits, some of their characteristics have become inherently yours. Look at Sharon for instance. Her spirit of the eagle (much like my tiger) gives her power, strength and courage on the battlefield. For you, the crane adds her gracefulness to your fighting style and the albatross gives Steve long endurance in battle. Of course, your animal spirit also influences you in everyday life too."

"What do you mean, Casey?" I asked him.

"Did you know that the crane symbolises happiness and good luck?" asked Casey in return.

Sharon replied for me. "Are you suggesting that the crane is part of the reason that Rich is so happy all the time?"

"Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders.

She looked speculatively at me before asking the Tiger master, "Do you think we could kill it?"

Steve and I burst out in outrageous laughter as Casey seemed to sputter incoherently. Even Sharon gave a half a chuckle, a momentous occasion as far as I'm concerned.

Since I had now finished my beverage and the laughter had died down, I heaved myself from the beanbag. They were always so easy to get into but much harder to get out of. I helped Sharon to her feet before we made our excuses and departed to get refreshed. We reached Sharon's room first and I couldn't resist getting a peek. It looked similar to mine except the walls were a mottled maroon colour instead of sunshine yellow.

"You can come in instead of gaping like a fool from the doorway," Sharon offered in her brash manner.

I stepped into the room and noticed that most of the clothes heaped on the floor appeared to be male.

Sharon followed my line of sight. "Yes, clearly this room was supposed to be for some kind of boy. As if I'd give it up now."

I nodded in agreement. No one in their right mind would try to force Sharon to do something against her will. She's a stubborn girl that's for sure.

My eyes scanned the room before falling on a box on the nightstand. I'm sure Sharon would never have bothered to look inside it as she's not wearing "stupid metal jewellery" as she said once. Although if this room was designed with a boy in mind, there just might be something in there that she would wear. I was starting to get excited about using my friend as a very large doll but I just couldn't help it. I had always loved dressing people up.

Without waiting for permission or consent (as I knew I'd get neither) I walked over to the box and began to sift through the various items. I had been correct, there was a lot of male jewellery in there which included rings, leather bands and even some more exotic items like a dog collar or two and even an eye-patch. I giggled a lot when I found it and had to try it on, earning an exasperated look from my friend.

"Take that ridiculous thing off at once," she ordered. I poked my tongue out in response. She lunged at me but I easily avoided her outstretched arms.

I plucked the eye-patch off my head and placed it back in the box. As I did, I noticed a red leather band and pulled it out in the eye-patch's place. "What do you think of this one, Sharon?"

She looked at the band before shrugging. "I don't think so, it would only annoy me whenever I fight someone. It would give them something to hold on my wrist with."

I smirked at my friend as I lunged at her. We wrestled on her bed for quite some time and after a while I was sure that she'd forgotten all about the band. That was when I made my move. I grabbed her left leg tightly and forced the band over her foot and pushed it up to her ankle. "Who said anything about putting it onto your wrist? It looks great there."

Sharon looked at the small band before looking back at me. "You really think so?"

I smiled at her. "I know so. Anyway I need to grab a shower. I'll catch you later, Eagle."

"Bye," she replied as I left the room. As I was shutting the door behind me I noticed her staring at the red band on her foot. I smiled as I walked back to my room to find a change of clothes. I definitely think it's time for one long, luxurious bubble bath!


	4. Don't Call Me Humble

Hi! So this chap goes out to **Crane** for reminding me that this fic existed. Shite, it's been a year since I added anything. Oops. Well - not anymore!

Hope you like it (if you do please review!)

Jace.

* * *

**Power Rangers - Birds Of Prey**

_Don't Call Me Humble_

_Charlie's P.O.V._

I stood in the middle of the Swift Service Cafe in a sour mood. For six generations my family have prided themselves on our investments and the fact that if we need something to happen, we can easily pay someone to take care of it for us. My father and my ancestors would disown me if they knew I was working in a lower class establishment. Then again, I doubt my father Charles Williams (the first) would have thought that sending me to a martial arts academy would result in this. If he had known this would be expected of me, I'm certain he wouldn't have allowed me to train at the Pai Zhuq Academy in the first place.

Creativity had always been encouraged in the Williams family. My great grandfather Edward was a brilliant pianist, his son Gerald and daughter Penelope were both renown artists. Gerald in the field of painting and Penelope in sculpture. My father was an accomplished poet with several well-penned autobiographies which left me to carry on the family tradition of introspective success. For me, that came in the form of fighting. I am quite adept at fencing (the gentleman's form of swordplay) and I am almost unparalleled in archery. Having achieved high success in those two fields at a young age, my father allowed me to choose my next outlet to excel at. Clearly I chose the martial arts.

It embarrasses me to admit it but I almost didn't make it into the Pai Zhuq Academy. It's one of the few places that my family's vast power has no sway over. I was lumped into a group of about sixty hopefuls and we began preliminary lessons. One by one prospective students were disappearing quickly. Some quit due to the difficulty of the training. They certainly would not have made it if they struggled that much in the first place. The others were being accepted into the academy because they had managed to tap into their dormant animal spirits.

Master Mao taught us in the first lesson that everybody on the planet had an animal spirit. There were no exceptions. Only through extreme dedication could it be called forth and if it could not be achieved in a month it was unlikely that any amount of years at the academy would make any difference.

One of the first students to tap into her animal spirit was Sharon. We were perfecting roundhouse kicks on practice dummies. After a few feisty attacks, she kicked hers and it didn't just topple over like everyone else's, it was knocked clear across the outer courtyard. The dummy was trailed by a reddish blur as it soared through the air. She was immediately accepted and we didn't see her again.

During a stealth task in the dead of the night almost a week later, Wesley was running away from several students in a routine game of capture the flag. After stumbling blindly forward, only just managing to stay in front of his pursuers, he stumbled over a fallen log. When he scrambled back up, his eyes were glowing a light blue colour. I should know, I was one of the people chasing him. It was pretty creepy. Apparently, he could then see everything clearly despite the darkness and spotted our flag immediately. Easily dodging our attempts at capture, he won the game for his team and did not return to the preliminary lessons.

It was nearing the end of the third week of training that the hopefuls had dwindled to only a small collection of nineteen and Richelle discovered her animal spirit. Hers didn't occur during training though. Five of us were playing fish with a battered deck of cards. Her first go was her last. Every time she drew from the deck, she made two pairs and every guess she made was successful. I have never before (and will probably never again) seen someone score a perfect twenty-six pairs in a game of fish. It was only after she started shuffling the cards that we noticed a faint yellow glow to her skin. I sometimes wish it was my innate skill to be lucky.

There were two days to go and only three of us left. Quite frankly, I had never felt that terribly about something in my entire life. I almost gave up several times and had nearly broken down in tears more than once. Of course, a Williams does not concede or cry (in public anyway) so I pressed on even though the situation seemed helpless. Master Phant was delivering another lesson but it was obvious that he was pitying us. It was unlikely that we would be able to call up our animal spirits in time.

I had been working on this particular kata for the better part of two weeks. It was unlike me to take so long to learn something but I think my inability to be chosen had shaken my usual confidence. For some reason, I had trouble balancing on the fourth last step and it annoyed me no end. The combination of anger at the kata and Master Phant's pity gave me the indignation and self-righteous zeal to get the damn thing right. And I finally did. Master Phant was almost immediately by my side to congratulate me. He knew exactly how long the kata had taken to learn.

What surprised me was when both Alex and Elise stopped in the middle of their katas to do the same. Before I knew what was happening, people were closing in on me from across the courtyard, masters and students alike. Only one seemed to stand his ground. Master Mao looked on with a peaceful expression (and what I am certain was faint amusement) before he captured everyone's attention with his powerful voice. As soon as their interest was taken from me, they looked around in complete bewilderment. My peacock power had finally surfaced. My pride triggered my ability to distract and lure those who were nearby. After everyone had confusedly returned back to what they were previously doing, Master Mao welcomed me to the academy. In all my life I had never felt as proud of any of my achievements as I did at that moment.

It's still hard to believe that after all of that hard work and then three years of training, I find myself here. In a stupid purple coffee shop where annoying children, harried mothers and snobby businessmen and women want me, Charles Williams the Second to serve them. The nerve!

A small knock to my back brought me out of my musings. I wasn't sure if Jamie had elbowed me intentionally or not as I was standing in the middle of the way. The noises of the Swift Service Cafe came stampeding back and I reluctantly began to clear the empty tables of mugs and small plates.

Jamie was a quiet guy I contemplated as I set about my task. It was nice to find someone who was actually shorter than me. I'm just shy of six feet tall but Jamie only came up to my nose. He bustled around the cafe with a practiced ease and it was clear he was not impressed that his work had been invaded by four teenagers and their surly master. He had light brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes complimented with dazzling white teeth. Not that they were on show very often, especially around us. Today he was in a black T-shirt with "Call Me" written in pink across it. He wore black slacks and an apron with the picture of a steaming mug of coffee on it in white. The picture matched the logo on the sign outside.

I looked at the T-shirt again with a snort of contempt. A Williams would never be seen in public wearing one of those. It had taken me some time sifting through the clothes in my closet but I eventually made a very small pile a clothes that were deemed acceptable but I'll have to go shopping soon so I can attire myself in quality clothes fitting of my status. In the end, I had elected to wear a plain dark green button up shirt with light grey dress pants. When Jamie tried to hand me an apron I outright refused to wear the hideous garment and told him exactly where he could shove it. To Jamie's disgust, Steve found my comments hilarious.

I spent the entire morning clearing tables and was bloody exhausted come noon. I retreated upstairs where I found Wesley entrenched in a beanbag with a book about particle physics in his hands. Once again I found myself pleased that academic success weren't also required by my father. Just looking at the title of the book caused me to feel bored.

After fixing myself a little snack, I gracefully sat and ate in the silence of the room. It was such a welcome change from the hustle and bustle of the shop downstairs. After I had consumed my crustless jam sandwiches, I was reclining on a sofa when Steve hollered that he needed a hand. Wesley and I eyed each other.

"I've already been there this morning," I stated, letting him know that there was no way in hell that I would be going back down there today.

"So?" questioned Wesley. "I worked the early shift when you all went to bed."

There was a heavy silence where we glared at one another.

"I cleaned tables," I announced tersely.

Wesley smirked at me, knowing just how much I must have hated every second of it. "How humbling that must have been for you." The mirth in his eyes was palpable.

"HUMBLING!" I shrieked (although I would obviously deny it should anyone ask).

Wesley started laughing hard as both Sharon and Richelle raced into the room. They must have heard my, er, loud manly voice.

"What's going on?" asked Sharon with her no nonsense attitude.

I was glaring too much at Wesley to answer, who was still too busy laughing at me. Honestly, it wasn't that amusing.

Wesley recovered himself and told them what he found funny and soon Richelle's bubbling laughter reignited Wesley's. Sharon looked at both of them stonily and I wondered if she was somehow plotting to eliminate the evil that was laughter from the Earthly plane. I could only hope at the moment that she succeeded. It would save me from suffering through this embarrassing predicament.

"Oi!" yelled a voice from below (it was hard to tell if it was Steve or Jamie). "Someone get down here, now!" Okay so it was definitely Jamie. He's one snarky guy.

The four of us looked at each other. Wesley moved so he was standing next to me. He clasped an arm on my shoulder and told the girls, "We've already done a shift each, it's your turn to help out."

"That's not fair!" argued Richelle with a small pout. "I was going to paint my nails. Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten to do that?"

"Three years," supplied Sharon gruffly.

"Yes, three whole years! All I wanted was this one small chance to pamper myself and you're trying to snatch it away from me." She dramatically pointed her finger in half-joking accusation at us. Richelle must have really wanted to do her nails, usually she would be the first to volunteer to help out.

A loud snort bought Richelle's attention back to Sharon. The blonde's eyes narrowed at her friend. The expression looked very out of place on the usually cheerful girl. "Sharon! Don't you snort at me." The brunette wisely chose not to respond but for some reason this seemed to offend Richelle even more. Before we knew it, she started ranting. "How dare you! For the first time in ages I finally feel like a girl again and just because you've never felt girly in your life, it does not give you the right to snort at me about it. I don't care if you don't want to help out downstairs, you will. RIGHT NOW. There is no way in hell that I'm going down there. I'm outta here." Without waiting for a reply, she stormed from the room leaving silence in her wake.

I was shocked. Did she just say hell? Richelle? Really? I've never seen Richelle lose her cool like that in the three years I've known her. I looked at my friends, Wesley's mouth was hanging open. At least I had the well-bred grace to be shocked without the need to leave my trap wide open. Sharon was rooted to the spot. The anger that swept across her face made me fear for Richelle's life but it disappeared almost as quickly as it came to be replaced with a blank look. She had always been hard to read. For some reason, she looked toward her shoes before she turned around and headed to the cafe.

Wesley looked at me, still bemused, and his eyes were asking me if I too had witnessed it. I had but it was still so unbelievable. Richelle getting angry and virtually swearing, Sharon backing away from a fight. Add that to me cleaning tables and the whole day was full of firsts. I wonder if every day at Swifties (as the regulars apparently call it) will be as momentous as this one. Wow.


	5. Evil Intermission I

Heya! Here's the next chap for y'all. I'm hoping to follow my original intention of having an evil intermission every five chapters so you get to know the baddies. They're an interesting bunch (well I think so!). Thanks again to the amazing **crane** who still sends me words of encouragement. Thanks to **Storylover158** and **RedRangerBelt **for the reviews. **Red** - I'm not one to kiss and tell (well, review and tell...) I like to keep my secrets but since you were one of the first to review ever so long ago, I'll answer one (or more) of your questions. :-)

Whilst it was uncharacteristic of Richelle to get so mad, it was because she wanted to feel a little girly. Put yourself in her shoes. She had been forced into the strict regimen of the Pai Zhuq Academy for three years and for the first time since then, was allowed to let loose. I'd want to act out a little too. Just like Charlie. Sure he's a snob but the new situation has knocked him for six. It's like a defensive mode for him. Poor bugger!

Anywho, enough of my ranting/rambling and on with the story! Jace.

* * *

**Power Rangers - Birds Of Prey**

_Chapter Five - Evil Intermission I_

_Bemoth's P.O.V._

At last I, Bemoth, am free! It had seemed an eternity since I was trapped in the Crest, endlessly flying in that damned swirling vortex of wind but what was a century or two when vengeance would be mine! I swear I will reap my ultimate revenge. The Academy will fall before me as it should have all those years before just as soon as I take my revenge upon that damn albatross.

I should have never underestimated that bloody bird, Soraaga. How stupid of me to blindly follow her but how dare that insolent brat call me a, "Weak, frail and hideous waste of space who should not have been hatched in the first place." I had endured many degrading comments in my expansive lifetime but she was got on my nerves. Nobody calls me weak. I'm a Griffin for fuck's sake. I personify strength. I AM NOT WEAK!

The challenge was what caused me to blindly follow her to the depths of hell. "You're feebler than a newly hatched chick. You probably don't even have the strength to catch me." Before I could even respond, she flew off. I ordered the other lords to give chase as I launched after her. Little did I know that was exactly what she had hoped for. It wasn't until after she trapped us in the crest that I finally realised our predicament.

Of course, it was Kitsune who devised our escape. Kitsune was one of the three female lords (although she almost killed Kobal herself when he tried to call her a lady instead) and was the most intelligent of all of us. A common trait of the ancient Garuda spirit. It was she who noticed the almost invisible fissures that criss-crossed the outside of our prison that formed a very specific geometric pattern. It was also she who was able to calculate the one and only weak spot. Just as she had predicted, one strong punch to that particular place caused a chain reaction, resulting in a spectacular explosion and our eventual independence.

Now free of the eternal torment of the Crest, I ordered the others to our old lair. The Eyrie.

The place had fallen into disrepair but now that we were free we could return it to it's former glory. One befitting our status as lords. I was lounging on my comfortable throne. The one I had once occupied ever so long ago. It was like coming home after a long voyage. As I sat, I surveyed the scene around me.

The Eyrie was a large but ancient temple. It was circular with twelve large granite supports placed at the twelve compass points. Each support was adorned with several now lit torches which flickered with the gentle ocean breeze. A large obsidian dome stretched over the top, joining the supports together.

The situation of the temple was stunning. It sat upon a large crag which rose wildly yet gracefully from the ocean. The cliffs to the west were barely visible on the horizon and there was no way in or out of our temple without the ability to fly. Obviously no mortals had managed to stumble upon our old home as it was pretty much intact.

I smiled as I watched my lords as they utilised the powers we had been denied in the Crest for the first time in ages.

The four elemental birds renewed their connection to their power with small menial tasks. Salamaris had set the numerous torches alight with his well-honed fire abilities of the Phoenix. Once that chore was done he set about scorching the vines that had slowly overgrown the pillars. Undina (a Boobrie spirit) was raising water from the ocean and was washing away years of grime from the temple floor. She flowed the water around as her friend Sylphia used her lightning abilities to zap any and all creatures that had been inhabiting the Eerie in their absence. There were a lot. Gnomo employed his stone gaze of the Cockatrice to repair any crumbling or destroyed facets of our temple.

Kobal, the raven spirit and trickster, was gleefully gathering the lifeless animal carcasses and determining what was edible and what was not. Anything that was rejected as unpalatable was disposed of by Golias and his super strength over the cliffside. Within mere minutes, the temple was restored to an almost perfect state. I looked as if we had never left. Kitsune had already moved to her slightly smaller throne by my side as she was my chief advisor. As the others finished their self-designated chores, we discussed what our goals and tactics would be.

"I am certain that our escape from incarceration will have been felt through the spirit world and the Academy will have been warned," Kitsune's silky voice assessed. I didn't question her. In living memory she had only been wrong once.

I nodded in response. "It seems that we don't need to announce our presence then."

"Indeed," she agreed. Before anything else could be said, the Garuda trilled loudly in the air. Only moments later, birds began flying in from all directions and landed at our feet. The other lords who were now done with their tasks, joined us on their own thrones and gazed upon the lesser birds on the floor. They were a collection of various airborne specimens and they jostled around until I wisely bellowed at them to stop.

"Alright," I commanded. "Clearly, we are back once more and it is time for our reign to resume." Not a tweet was heard from the minions. They were obviously in agreement.

"My lovelies," Kitsune addressed her intelligence network. "We will conquer the Academy, as was our mission long ago however..." she glanced at me. "I am almost certain that we have a goal before that will be achieved."

I nodded at her. She always knew me so well. "I want the albatross spirits of the world eliminated. Immediately."

"My lord," piped up a little voice from the flock at my feet.

"Arise," I commanded imperiously.

A white glow surrounded a small sparrow as it resumed its human form. The other birds moved out of the way, not wanting to be squashed by the now enlarged woman. A petite Asian lady bowed low before me attired in a dress of pure white. "I have some information that you may find useful, my lord."

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

Obviously the woman understood my unspoken message. "I, as my mothers before me, have been closely watching the descendants of Soraaga. For the past eleven years her direct descendant, a man called Steven Richardson, has been living in a town called Northern Breeze. I have been following him since my mother passed her duty on to me. Would it not be better to eliminate the source of your banishment rather than anyone who could fit the description?"

I looked to my chief advisor. Kitsune eyed the sparrow speculatively. "She presents a valid point my lord. A few of my informants are also albatross." A couple of the birds shifted uncomfortably on the floor. "It would be a shame to destroy such valuable commodities when an alternative could be pursued."

"Fine," I agreed. "We shall destroy this albatross successor. I will not let the actions of one annoying creature blind me against her entire breed."

Kitsune allowed one of her rare smiles. "A wise choice as always, my lord."

I graced the Garuda with a smile in return before refocussing my attention on the Asian lady. "Sparrow. This Northern Breeze, is it far?"

"Not really, my lord. It is on the coastline just north of where we can currently see." She gestured a little north of the barely visible shore to the west.

Kitsune narrowed her eyes at the sparrow. "If you know where this Steven resides, why have you not eliminated him already?"

The Asian looked surprised. "I assumed that the Avian Lords would want their revenge to come personally rather than from a mere informant's hand."

"You are right," I agreed loudly, causing the Asian to bow before me again. "I want to be the one to destroy him. Of course, as a descendant, he may not be worthy of my time. Not like Soraaga would have been. Perhaps we should attempt a little test." I dismissed Kitsune's informants, with the exception of the sparrow and when they had left I turned my attention to Kobal. "Summon some Vulturas, Raven. I could use some entertainment. If they manage to destroy the albatross, so much the better. He would have been far too weak to face me if they best him."

"As you wish, my master," cackled the grating voice of Kobal the trickster. With a shrill call, about twenty Vulturas soared into our temple. They were humanoid in appearance but instead of skin their bodies were covered in black plumage similar to Kobal's and they sported a small set of wings on their upper backs. The red sashes running from their upper right shoulders to their left hips identified them as loyal to the Avian Lords. Even in our absence, they still trained waiting for our return. The sight of their unwavering loyalty pleased me.

"Vulturas," I commanded them. "Attack the city of Northern Breeze. Since the albatross probably knows of our return, he will no doubt try to protect his precious city. Draw him out and eliminate him. Go." Without so much as a tweet, the Vulturas leapt from the temple and flew toward the city.

"They will be destroyed," Kitsune warned me. I nodded in agreement. The Garuda turned her attention to the sparrow. "Find this Steven and keep a close eye on him. Return as soon as the battle is over and report the details of the fight. Does he get involved? How strong is he? Does he work alone? What are his strengths and weaknesses? Those sorts of things."

"Yes, my lord," bowed the Asian once more. "As was my mother's mission before me, I have been keeping a close eye on the man. As part of my surveillance, I have been frequently infiltrating his workplace. I now use my unassuming position to my advantage. Recently I have noticed something bizarre. It may interest you. Following the spirit message of your return, five strangers made contact with the albatross and have yet to leave his side. I believe that they too are bird spirits and an alliance may be forming between them."

I didn't understand any significance but Kitsune's face contorted with thought. "Hmmm. That does interest me, young sparrow. Fly away now and I await your return with the news I requested earlier."

The white glow surrounded the woman again as she shrunk into her sparrow form once more. Without waiting, she flew in the direction of Northern Breeze.

"It is encouraging how loyal our followers are," I noted to Kitsune.

"I agree," she replied. "I wonder how the albatross will fare and whether these strangers the sparrow spoke of will intervene."

"Yes. A lot remains to be seen. Either way our success is imminent." I stretched languidly on my throne, my arms and wings flexing with pleasure. For the first time in my long life I was pleased that I was not airborne. Centuries of flying had slightly tarnished my love of the air. No doubt I would be over that feeling very soon.

A screech roused my attention. Sure, Kobal did shriek often but this was one of pure anger. Something he rarely displayed. "I've been robbed!" he cried out. It was in his nature to collect trinkets and stash them away from the world. Kitsune had once told me he was so protective of them that he would curse the items as added security. I internally shuddered. He could curse them to do anything. Flaying skin from bones, continuous vomiting, blindness, baldness and large scale explosions were all rumoured to be the more restrained of his curses. For a lowly trickster, I would never want him to be my enemy.

A chest was open before him and it was empty. I shuddered again. The stupid fools who took them would probably be dead already from the curses. What worried me was that no mortal could have taken them as they would not be able to get there. It left one concerning option. A traitor.

As if she were reading my thoughts, Kitsune glanced at me with concern. "It appears we have a thief in my intelligence network. They are the only ones who have had unrestricted access to the temple all these years. It is also possible that the perpetrator may already be dead. Nonetheless, I will personally interrogate my informants and determine who was responsible for this crime."

I just nodded in return. Really, the raven's missing trinkets meant nothing to me or my plans of world domination. Kitsune's involvement however would save me from listening to the bird's ranting so I would let her play detective. I prefer to plot the world's destruction in peace.


	6. Morph Away

Hey hey. Whoever would've thought. I have another chappie and it didn't take me another year to get it done. Go me!

Hope you're enjoying it. **Red** - Here's a little info for ya! Kitsune is a bird spirit - a garuda in fact. They were intelligent mythical birds. All of the names of the baddies were taken from other mythical creatures with similar properties to the birds. Since foxes are generally regarded as highly intelligent in Japanese culture, I went with that. I will admit - it was the only one that wasn't altered as a name. I don't know Jap well enough to know whether it would mean something else entirely if I did change a sound or two so I left it whole. Bemoth (for example) was taken from Behemoth which mathces his bird spirit of griffin - strength. That's all you're getting out of me this time though... :-)

Lemme know if you like it.

Jace.

* * *

**Power Rangers - Birds Of Prey**

_Chapter Six - Morph away..._

_Sharon's P.O.V._

I was concerned. Something is up with Richelle. Sure, we've moved from the Pai Zhuq Academy to a real city. The personal freedoms we'd given up before, we were once again allowed to enjoy again but Rich's behaviour was more than fishy. Against my instinct of taking care of everything myself, I decided to raise the matter with Casey.

That was pretty easy to do considering that we were both cleaning up Swifties at the end of the shift. Jamie (who I think may even be surlier than me) had already left and Steve had wondered back upstairs. This left the master and myself alone as we cleaned the shop. Casey was wiping up super fast. I must admit, I'm impressed.

"You're pretty good at express cleaning, Casey," I announced, causing the master to almost overturn the table he was wiping down.

When he'd steadied himself, he replied, "Yeah, we used to work at Jungle Karma Pizza when we were rangers. I suppose it's just practice."

I wasn't one for conversations. Usually I preferred to listen to my friends jabber on but since there was just the two of us, I thought I may as well give it a try. "When you say we, I assume you're referring to Master Chee and Master Jag?"

Casey stretched cat-like after finishing his last table. "Yeah. They were great friends."

"Were?" I asked. To my knowledge they were still friends. Did they have a falling out?

Casey seemed a little ruffled. "Well, of course we're still friends but there was always a barrier between us. You see, when I was chosen to be the red ranger, I was just a cub. I had only been at the Academy for a year. Lily and Theo were much more advanced than I was. They had also been friends for much longer too. In the beginning, I felt like I was an intruder. It took me a while to prove (both to them and myself) that I was capable enough to lead the team and for a while, things were great."

It was weird to hear Master Tai speak so openly. He hardly ever said much at the Academy. Then again, the only times we had contact together was in classes. With a whole roomful of people. Plus since when did I talk to people? "Only for a while?"

He continued his story. "Yeah. It was a long while because Theo was so oblivious. He didn't even confess his feelings for her until after the final battle but it was a long time coming. So when we returned back to the Academy, Theo and Lily started spending more time alone. In the end, I was left behind. Not intentionally. I don't think they even noticed."

"Ouch." There wasn't really much I could say about that.

"So Lily and Theo got married, Dom and Fran have been gallivanting around the world and RJ, well he's RJ." Casey looked pretty down.

Why the hell did I start this depressing discussion? I totally should have kept my mouth shut. This is where I would normally turn to Richelle and hope she would save the conversation from a slow, painful death but that's right, she's not acting like herself. I hope I'm not about to make this worse. "Who's RJ?"

A smile brightened the man's face, causing me to relax with relief. "RJ was my mentor. Well, he was the mentor for the team but he was the one I would turn to about how far behind I was in my training. He eventually became the violet wolf ranger with the Jungle Fury team. Last I heard, he still owns and works at JKP."

"It sounds like you miss him a lot."

"Yeah, I do." The master chuckled to himself. "He knew everything. He knew that Theo liked Lily way before I knew about it. He knew that Jarrod would overcome Dai Shi weeks before that happened. No matter what you thought was secret, he'd still know."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "So what did he know about you?" It was a personal question but I've never held back before. Why start now?

Casey looked guiltily toward the floor. "He, he knew I sort of had a crush on him."

A snort from the doorway caused me to start and Casey to jump. Tiger Master - really? Steve was leaning casually against the door to the upstairs area. "No, he knew you'd fallen in love with him."

Scowling good-naturedly at his friend, Casey sighed. "Yeah." He looked toward me. "A few weeks into our time as rangers, RJ sent Lily and Theo off for a 'training exercise'. He'd really sent them off to the other pizza parlours to see if they were better than his. Plus, he was basically forcing them onto a prolonged date (even if Theo couldn't work it out) and whilst they were gone he had a chat with me. Damn he's the smartest guy ever. Told me he was flattered but he was completely straight and nothing would ever come of it. Heh. Didn't even know I was gay or in love then but he knew. He..."

"Knows everything," interrupted Steve. I had a feeling he'd heard this story a few times before. I was soon proven correct. "Every time we have a few drinks it's the same old story. Seriously Rhodes, it's time you got off your tail and started dating again."

Casey flushed. "You're probably right..."

"Probably?" interjected Steve incredulously.

Casey continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "...but as you know, we won't have much time for any of that with these stupid lords to worry about."

Steve gazed speculatively at Casey. "You never know. Lily and Theo managed to find each other whilst they were rangering. You could too."

Casey snorted. "Does that make you the love of my life?" He batted his eyelashes at his friend.

Pushing the tiger master over, Steve made a noise that was half amused, half distressed. "Um, no. We'll have to survive just being friends. What I was actually referring to was that there are supposed to be eight birds together in the end and how do you know one of them won't fall madly in love with you?"

I interrupted, speaking before I thought about it. "Well, it'll have to be one of the other four because Wes and Charlie are both straight."

"See!" announced Casey triumphantly. "One of eight is already one of four. The odds aren't in your favour Stevie."

Steve just smiled. "We'll see."

"Wow, you sound like RJ. That's a little scary." Casey seemed amused.

"Hmmm, speaking of rangers and such, don't you think it's time?" asked Steve.

"Time?" I asked blandly. "Time for what? Dinner?"

Casey just beamed. "You'll see."

I was coerced into making sure the room was completely spotless (which it was - Casey had been right, he had a lot of practice at this sort of thing) and when I returned upstairs the others were all sitting on the beanbags. It was only when I plonked myself down next to Richelle that I realised I forgot to talk to Casey about her odd behaviour. "Damn infuriating tiger masters with interesting pasts," I unknowingly announced.

If was more feminine, I might have actually blushed since everyone was looking at me. Steve and Richelle were watching me with vast amusement, Casey looked peevishly back, Charlie looked uninterested and Wesley owlishly blinked at me. My spasmodic rants no longer seemed to surprise him but I swear he's been mentally cataloguing them. Probably saving them for a birthday party or something where he can recall them to make fun of me. Twit.

"Anyway," Steve brought our attention away from me and to him. "I have gifts!" he announced. He moved toward the entertainment area and below the largest TV I've ever seen, he opened the top drawer of the cabinet. Withdrawing what looked like a hand-carved wooden briefcase, he opened it with great flourish. Peering in I could see a collection of pendants. Yay. Jewellery. I HATE jewellery.

Steve offered the box to Charlie first, since he was the closest and my friend extracted one of them. Soon the four of us held our own pendant. It was truly unremarkable. The pendant was a plain silver circle about the size of a large key-ring. The cord that it was attached to was thick and black. In fact, it looked a bit like a computer cable. Weird choice but whatever. The clasp was the most interesting part of the entire thing. One half was a tube with jagged edges at the end and the other was a small hemisphere with similar grooves. They looked like two puzzle pieces destined to fit.

With a small shrug, I placed it around my neck and when I moved the clasp together, a mechanical bleep sounded and the silver pendant glowed a bright red. I blinked and looked down to the pendant. It had changed. The silver colour was now tinged red and the surface had the unmistakeable image of an eagle on it. It looked similar to the Washington crest of a bald eagle and a border of stars circled the outside of the pendant.

A glance at my friends confirmed my theory that theirs would meet a similar fate. Rich's was (naturally) a yellowy-silver colour and depicted a paper crane. A Japanese kanji was her border. I'm sure Wesley could explain it to me. Speaking of, his pendant was light bluish with a set of (what looked like) Harry Potter glasses. Weird. It's border was a mishmash of strange characters. The only English letters I could find were L, W and O. Well, that's another thing he can explain to me later. Charlie's had the picture of a peacock with its tail feathers unfurled with a swirly pattern around it on a greenish silver background.

"These are your morphers," explained Casey. "As you can see, they have altered form to work in harmony with your animal spirits."

Wes perked up immediately. "When you say morphers, do you mean that we're going to be power rangers?" He was already grinning madly. It must be the only possible conclusion.

"Yes," smiled Casey. "With these Avian Lords on the loose, the Earth is probably in more peril than it has ever been in centuries."

For the first time in ages, Charlie was interestedly listening to the tiger master. "So. How do you drive this thing?" he asked, motioning toward his pendant.

Steve chuckled at the boy. "Everything you need to know is in the morpher. You will understand when the time is right, not a moment before." Charlie seemed a little glum at the explanation. "But there's one more thing you need to know about them. Only you can remove it. Not even your friends can take them off of you. Well, unless you die of course but since your animal spirit is released to be reborn into another being..."

"And that's enough of that, Steve," interrupted Casey, noticing the distraught looks on Richelle and Charlie's faces.

Steve shook his head as if he had only just realised the morbid turn his words had taken. "Oh, sorry."

Before anything else could be said, the TV switched itself on.

"What the hell?" demanded Wesley. He looked over to the remote control which was sitting innocently next to a bowl of fruit on a table and back to the now functioning television. "That's not possible."

Steve started chuckling again. "The TV has more than one function. Beside picking up over twenty different channels of regular television goodness, it's connected to the city-wide alert system."

"Is that legal?" asked Casey, eyebrow raised.

Shrugging his shoulders, Steve replied, "Um, maybe. I had a friend who owed me a favour set it up. Either way, _I_ didn't do it."

"Um, the alert," I reminded them since Casey had opened his mouth to no doubt retaliate. It closed with an audible snap.

We all turned to look at the screen. About twenty ugly creatures had appeared and they began terrorising the bystanders who had the misfortune of spending their day at the park. "Well," announced Casey. "What are we waiting for?" We extricated ourselves from our respective beanbags and moved toward the door.

"I'll see you all when you get back," smiled Steve who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" asked Richelle.

"Never mind that, go!" ordered Casey.

With that said we journeyed to our first real battle since leaving the Academy.


	7. Birds of Prey

Well. It's been ages (at least it's been less than a year...) but here's another chappie. Finally we get to the rangerish stuff.

Enjoy - Jace.

* * *

**Power Rangers - Birds Of Prey**

_Chapter Seven - ...Birds of Prey_

_Charlie's P.O.V._

The park was in chaos. People were running and screaming in a total panic. Luckily the park was only a few blocks away from Swifties so we were barely out of breath when we arrived. Before we'd moved, Mast- I mean Casey leapt into the fray. He was amazing. It's no wonder he was the combat trainer of the new recruits at the Academy. Within moments, Sharon and Richelle followed his lead with Wes and I hot on their tails.

I let loose a punch at the nearest creature which the hideous thing ducked. It was basically black and covered in coarse feathers. The eyes were also pitch black and the only other coloured plumage was on their heads which were blood red, matching the sashes around their torsos. I blocked a few punches and a kick to the side before springing into the air and swatting it with my left hand. The creature stumbled and I went in to press my advantage.

"What are these ugly things?" asked Richelle with a huff as she repeatedly pummelled one of them in the head with her fists.

"These," started Casey as he paused to kick three of them in quick succession. "They're Vulturas, foot soldiers of the Avian Lords. The weakest of the entire flock but the most numerous." He back-handed another of the Vulturas which came too close. It crumpled to the grass and exploded spectacularly in a puff of black and red feathers.

Wesley jabbed a couple of the creatures and took great delight in causing them to pop. The one that Richelle was still punching must have reached its limit and it was soon dismembered feathers too. Sharon blew up a couple more and a quick but powerful kick from me caused mine to vanish as well. The remaining thirteen Vulturas had completely surrounded Casey and he looked to be in a world of trouble.

"Form up around me," I demanded rather haughtily. The others silently obeyed as I closed me eyes and summoned my animal spirit power. After my initial uncontrolled use of my luring power, Master Swoop worked with me in focusing it to lure specific people. I pulled and projected my power over the fugly creatures who immediately desisted their attack on our master and turned their menacing sights on me.

They virtually flew at me but we were prepared. Sharon tackled six herself which all exploded in her grasp, a red aura surrounding her. She must have boosted herself up too. Surprisingly, Richelle also glowed (yellow, of course) and with three lucky punches destroyed three more. Wesley took on two with me decimating the last pair. We were done rather quickly.

With a wide smile Casey congratulated us on our win. There were the obligatory high fives and such which were one of the few times I actually felt human. From a young age I was discouraged from showing any sort of affection toward others as I was supposed to be above such displays but Richelle was the one who virtually forced me to participate once. Once became twice and before I knew it, I was joining in every time. Damn that irritatingly cheerful woman.

We returned victoriously to Swifties where Jamie was morosely pouring us a round of the house special - coffee flavoured shakes. As much as I loathe caffeine, I must admit it was divine.

"Jamie, this is amazing!" burbled Richelle happily and sincerely.

A light blush coloured the boy's face and we got to finally see the sulky teen's smile. It was rather dashing, for an annoying, whiny pipsqueak. "That's alright," he quietly acknowledged. "I'm glad you like it."

I noticed Sharon glaring at Jamie and then Richelle. A suspicious expression crossed her face but a moment later it was gone. Man that girl is a hard one to read.

Steve demanded a blow by blow account of the action which we willingly obliged him. Before long, customers started returning to Swifties and Jamie was left to look after the store as we horsed around at a table in the back corner.

"The usual, Jess?" asked Jamie as he already reached for a customised mug. It was one of the things that Steve did for his regular and well liked patrons. The back wall was covered with mugs and cups of all shapes, sizes and colours. This one was close to the register and looked like it was well worn. It was white with two black Chinese characters in traditional calligraphic style on the side.

"Thank you," smiled the Asian woman as she readily accepted the hot beverage gracefully. She gently placed the correct change (plus a generous tip for Jamie) on the counter and sat on a nearby stool. For some reason, I found the woman rather captivating. The poise she sat with screamed cultured and I had little doubt she was sipping some sort of herbal tea instead of coffee. She looked to be only a couple of years older than myself. Long black hair fell dead straight to her shoulder blades as she gazed through the front window, viewing the world as it passed her by. There was a timeless quality to her and for some reason I felt I would do anything this woman asked me to do without question.

The woman (Jess my brain supplied) glanced my way and she smiled gently before resuming her examination of the passer-bys. I felt the breath catch in my chest before a rough punch brought my mind back to the table where it probably belonged. A very displeased Sharon was glaring at me. After the delightful view of Jess, it was a much uglier picture.

"Yes?" I inquired politely.

We stared at each other for a bit before Steve coughed and captured my attention. "I, er, was just wondering how you distracted the Vulturas from ripping my friend Casey apart, tiger or not." He smirked at his friend who snarled quietly from his seat at the corner of the table.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "My lure power. Peacock's show off for attention and generally get it. I can do the same. At least I can now control it." I shuddered, remembering that time in the showers.

Wesley snorted in amusement and I mentally smacked myself in the head. Why did I have to bring that up? No doubt the owl would share my rather embarrassing story. Share it, he did. I'll have to kill him later I suppose. Basically my tale of woe goes like this.

I was showering after a great workout at the Academy where I noticed a lovely dragon spirit girl had been watching me with interest. Unfortunately, my power released itself as I rinsed myself under the spray and a few amorous male students nearby took a far too unhealthy notice of me. Luckily I was able to make my escape from the partially (if not totally) nude students. I would never have had to worry about that again since those men wouldn't dare breathe a word of it but naturally one of them had to be Wesley. Of course, Wesley found the incident amusing in hindsight and he felt an unbearable need to share it with our recently formed quartet. Richelle couldn't look me in the eyes without laughing for weeks to come.

Both Steve and Casey found my story to be quite amusing and I sheepishly left the table when their laughter began to really get on my nerves. With one last look at Jess, who seemed to be smiling at something outside, I headed upstairs. No. I was not huffing or sulking, well I suppose I was but at least there was no one there to see it. Who liked their mistakes being tossed about like a running joke? Certainly not me. I stopped pacing (which I hadn't even noticed I'd started) when the television blared to life once more. It was still focussed on the park but instead of Vulturas, a green and blue bird-like creature was dashing incredibly fast around the screen.

I was down the stairs and at the table in an instant. "We've got a problem. Now," I tersely stated before striding confidently toward the door.

"Look, Charlie..." began Wesley in a somewhat apologetic tone as he trailed in my wake.

"It has nothing to do with that old tale," I interrupted, "and everything to do with some sort of monster in the park."

"Another one?" Richelle checked.

I nodded sternly in reply. The seven of us (since Steve tagged along this time) looked upon the hideous creature. It had a long, pointed beak, red eyes and it sped from one place to another almost instantly.

The creature noticed our group and screeched, "So you are the birds that destroyed that flock of Vulturas. You don't look so tough to me. I am Hummingsuckle and I will be your doom!" Before any of us could move, the slight bird sped to us, knocked us over and retreated to where it had been mere moments before. I was less than impressed as I rose to my feet, brushing the dirt from my now grass-stained pants. Before I could even think about attacking Hummingsuckle, a switch flipped in my head. Knowledge sped into my brain and I knew what we needed to do.

"Ready?" shouted Sharon harshly from my left.

"Yeah," Richelle, Wesley and I replied from where we stood.

As one we moved in what was until moments ago a previously unknown configuration. I grabbed my new pendant with the palm of my right hand and my left hand on top of that one. "Morph away," the four of us intoned together as we pushed our hands forward. We scooped our hands down and up again like a flapping bird to the words, "Birds of Prey." On the last word, I spread my arms sideways and balanced on my left foot, barely noticing that each of us had finished in a different pose.

The sensation was one that I'd both never felt before but I somehow sort of knew what it would feel like already. It was like I was flying, actually flying, not that ninja sort of streaking thing that we learnt at the Academy. Around me was an enchanted forest with unbelievably green trees all around me. As I flew, I felt things attach themselves to my body but I paid little heed as I looked at the tranquillity around me. As abruptly as it started, I found myself back in the park.

I spared a look at who I assumed was Sharon, since they were dressed in red. The figure was in red boots and gloves with a grey wing motif on the sides of them. Smooth red material, the same kind found on other ranger teams covered the bulk of their skin with black edging forming a cross over the front of it. The belt featured a ruby with a double wing graphic not unlike those found on tattoos. The red ranger also possessed a zigzagged neckline with a (naturally) red helmet to top it all off. A quick glance down confirmed that I looked similar. Holy shit, I'm a ranger!

The red ranger performed a couple of moves before yelling, "With the spirit of the powerful eagle, Birds of Prey, red ranger!" My suspicions were confirmed. It was Sharon.

"With the spirit of the wise owl, Birds of Prey, blue ranger," continued Wesley in his matching costume.

I didn't feel the need to announce my presence yet so I figured it was Richelle's turn. I was proven correct. "With the spirit of the lucky crane, Birds of Prey, yellow ranger."

It was now my turn. I shouted, "With the spirit of the proud peacock, Birds of Prey, green ranger."

"Birds of Prey, flock together!" we shouted as one and without consciously knowing it at the time, four plumes of matching coloured smoke exploded behind us. I only found this out when Steve later told us he and Casey had to dive out of the way to avoid being detonated. I found this to be rather entertaining.

"Oooh, impressive. NOT!" mocked Hummingsuckle as it sprung into action.

This bird's going down I thought to myself as all four rangers sped toward it.


	8. Sidelined

**Power Rangers - Birds Of Prey**

_Chapter Eight - Sidelined_

_Casey's P.O.V._

It was harder than I thought it would be, you know, watching from the sidelines. As I saw the four new rangers leap fearlessly into action, I felt a hand gently clasp my shoulder. No words were spoken between Steve and I.

Red kicked out at the monster's head as Yellow punched at the stomach. The monster somersaulted backward, deftly avoiding both blows. It did not count on Green and Blue speeding in from the left and right as soon as it landed it's flip. "Aargh!" screeched Hummingsuckle in rage. The monster deflected several punches and kicks before snarling at the rangers. "So you think you're fast, well nothing is faster than ME!"

I winced as the monster became a blur and knocked all four of the rangers over virtually instantly. It showed no mercy as the creature kept pummelling the downed rangers repeatedly. Feeling the grip on my shoulder tighten, I realised I was about to race forward to join the fray. Since I was no longer a ranger myself I would be ripped apart, tiger spirit or not. I'd never been so pleased that Steve was here with me. The niggling doubt that I was probably not quite the best mentor for the team floated through my head again before I shook it off.

They were getting killed out there. Seriously. Yellow, Green and Blue were all laying, unmoving on the grass. Only Red still stood. Barely. She was leaning heavily on her thighs, trying to breathe. Like hell I was going to let my students die in their first monster battle. All they needed was a moment to recover which they obviously weren't being afforded by Hummingsuckle. I channelled my animal spirit like I did all those years ago when I was a mere cub into a loud and powerful roar. Birds flew from the trees and if there were any people nearby, they surely would have fled in fear.

I'd succeeded in my task. Startled, Hummingsuckle in it's super-speed glory was distracted at the wrong time. He tripped over a root and soared straight into a tree. The creature shook it's head and squawked in anger. It turned it's vicious eyes on me and I thought, shit, I'm done for. The bird sped toward me but abruptly halted. It turned quickly and streamed at Green. His visor screen was gently glowing green instead of the black colour that every other green ranger had worn before him. He must have been luring the bird with his power. Phew!

I turned to Steve to discuss the battle so far only to find the man floating in the air. Bloody albatrosses. So he can hover, big deal. It was a bit weird to see him doing so in the middle of a park but really, other much more interesting things (like Power Rangers!) were happening. Who would notice a random floating man?

"Stop being a coward, Steve, and wait on the ground like a normal master," I smugly suggested.

Within moments Steve was by my side looking rather sheepish indeed.

A squawk brought us back to the present and to the battle still raging between the rangers and the monster. The four had surrounded the bird and were attacking it simultaneously. Unfortunately, the fast bird was able to block their blows and return as many successful hits. Soon the four rainbow-hued rangers found themselves sprawled on the floor once more.

"I'm getting tired of this," announced Red in her usual brusque tone.

"Feel free to give up, Red Ranger," said Hummingsuckle as it moved in to kick the downed ranger. I saw something glint golden near the pair and then Hummingsuckle was on the floor, holding it's beak. "Ow, that hurt!"

Yellow shrugged, her visor still glowing in her golden colour. "Just lucky, I guess and here's a bit more!" Three more streaks of gold (which Richelle later told me were rocks) flew through the air, each managing to strike the bird. One on the toe of a foot, one in it's left eye and one to the tip of it's right wing.

Hummingsuckle howled in pain and hopped on the spot. His left hand rubbed his sore eye, and his right was extended behind him to massage at the injured wing on his back. With a cry, he lunged at Yellow. Just as he was about to kick the ranger in the chest, a stream of red was left in the bird's wake as it was knocked away with Red's strength.

I felt sorry for Wesley since his power was only really useful at night (being night vision and all) and at the moment he seemed to be able to contribute a whole pile of nothing.

"Aargh!" screeched the bird as it stood once more. "Now you've really ruffled my feathers." The bird reached behind his back with both hands and extracted a pair of swords from under his wings. I was reminded of my shark swords but these were hideously serrated ones. Hummingsuckle swung them a few times before leaping into action, slashing at the rangers who had the excellent sense to dodge the blows. None had yet connected and the quartet retreated from the bird who was still waving his swords around menacingly.

"We totally need some weapons," noted Yellow.

Green scratched his helmet. "But where can we get some from?"

Blue reached into the air and called, "Feather Voulge." There was a burst of blue light and a double-edged spear was in his grasp. It was made from a similar material as the morpher so it was a metallic blue colour. Each end had a cleaver-like shape to it which was (more than likely) extremely sharp. There was a feather motif etched in dark blue on the two blades.

"Wow!" said Red.

"Awesome!" added Yellow.

"Fantastic," contributed Green, "but how did you know to do that?"

Blue shrugged, "I don't know but the Power did. Now, if only I knew how to use this thing!" Blue held the voulge up to block an incoming attack from Hummingsuckle and continued to block, hoping his friends would also find their weapons. He seemed to be taking extra care with his dual-sided weapon. He wouldn't want to accidentally skewer himself.

"Feather Sword," shouted Red and in a flash of crimson, the sword was in her hand. It also had feathers etched in red along the blade and without a second thought, she attacked the monster, giving Blue a moment of recovery.

Yellow and Green looked at each other. "So it's our turn now?" asked Yellow.

"Yeah and I'm not going to be picked last again. Feather Fans!" shouted Green excitedly. It was the first time I'd heard the cultured young guy sound anything other than bored or whiny. I hope that lasts or I might be forced to kill him. Well, if I don't end up killing Jamie first. Now that gruff idiot is just begging to be punched. Would it hurt for him to smile or something? Anyways, two green metallic sticks were clasped in Green's hands which he waved around a bit but they stubbornly refused to unfurl. It was pretty funny but I held back my laughter. It wouldn't do for a master to laugh at his students. Steve had no reservations though and he started chuckling by my side.

Green shrugged, changed his grip and used the two closed fans like they were sticks. He started bludgeoning the bird along with Red and Blue.

Watching her comrades, Yellow stood impatiently. Calm down, Richelle, you'll know what to do. "Come on!" yelled the usually calm ranger angrily. Folding her arms, Yellow watched her friends fight. Green thwacked the bird's beak again as Red sliced off one of it's wings. The shriek the bird made would probably haunt my dreams. It was awful.

Incensed, Hummingsuckle sliced at whatever parts of whichever rangers it could reach. Soon all three armed rangers were on the ground.

"Feather Wheel," yelled Yellow triumphantly. A flash of gold later and what I thought was a hula-hoop was clutched in her hands. The outside of the hoop had razor sharp teeth (all with the same feathered pattern that the others had, in yellow naturally) and looked like it could saw through trees. She immediately leapt into the fray and all four rangers were starting to get the upper hand in this fight.

The metal clangs reverberated through the park but were suddenly silenced as Hummingsuckle employed it's super-speed and knocked them all over before retreating a safe distance. "Hah, you're all weak and you call yourself Power Rangers."

"We're not through yet!" yelled Red in response.

"Yeah!" added Yellow.

"We'll beat you, Humming-lame-o" mocked Green.

"Like that made sense," muttered Blue. "Rangers, let's combine our weapons and destroy this thing."

"We can do that?" asked Yellow in surprise.

"Of course we can," answered Blue. "Just clear your mind and you'll know what to do."

There was a moment of silence and I could feel the anticipation. This was going to be good. The first time I used the claw cannon was such a rush.

Yellow held up her wheel and Green finally managed to unfurl his fans. He joined the two semi-circles together, which left only a small rectangular gap in the centre. Green pushed the joined fans into the wheel and punched them. The tips of the fans clicked into the wheel to form a bowl shape. While Yellow and Green were accomplishing this, Red and Blue were combining their weapons. Luckily for them, their's was a much simpler combination. The sword had a groove in the hilt which one of the cleaver blades slid perfectly into, creating a long lance.

Yellow and Green held one end each of their bowl and Red and Blue drove the sword end of the lance through the outside of the bowl. There was another click as the pieces locked together. It looked like a satellite dish on a pole. Weird but that's what the power told them to do. Yellow and Green released their hold on the bowl and instead helped grasp the handle of the voulge.

"What's that?" screeched the awful Hummingsuckle. "I looks pretty stupid."

"You'll soon find out," yelled Red.

"When it destroys you," continued Yellow.

"You ugly freak," added Green.

"You're going down," finished Blue.

Together, the rangers called out, "Charge, Talon Staff." The metal began to glow. Each respective colour luminesced in technicoloured brilliance. "Powered by Bird Spirits," chanted the rangers and the colours moved into the bowl. Although the rangers couldn't see it, I could. The colours moved around the dish and started sparking like lightning toward the sword.

"No, don't do that you Power Punks!" squawked Hummingsuckle in desperation.

"FIRE!"

In a very rainbowish display, the multi-coloured lightning arced along the sword that was being used as a lightning rod and sped as fast as it's namesake at the creature. He exploded into an extremely large pyrotechnic display. When the smoke had cleared, it was obvious that Hummingsuckle was no more.

"Alright!" cheered Yellow as she high-fived the nearby Green.

"Good work, guys!" complimented Red.

"We'd better get out of here though," cautioned Blue. This place will probably be full of people soon, wondering what all that noise was about.

"Right," agreed Red, Yellow and Green.

"Power down," the quartet said and their suits disappeared leaving the four teens in their regular clothes once more.

"We did it," yelled Charlie as the four made their way back to our side of the park.

I gave them a smile, "Of course you did. You're Power Rangers."

"It was a stunning display," agreed Steve as he smiled at the team.

The kids kept congratulating each other on the way back to Swifties, where we commandeered the table we were at earlier that day once again. I have a feeling this is going to be OUR table soon enough. Jamie, that surly moron, grudgingly made us a round of shakes where we (quietly) toasted the team on its victory.

"There's still a lot left to do yet," I cautioned, hating to break the exuberant mood even for a moment. "You need to learn how to use those weapons properly. We got away with it this time but next time, you might not be so lucky. That said, enjoy your first triumph in what could be a long war." I flashed them a smile and then took a long sip of my coffee shake. As much as Jamie annoys me, that guy can certainly make a good shake.


End file.
